lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Elvin Food
Elvin food is all vegetarian since none of the Elves believe in eating other living creatures (they are actually quite disgusted by the idea of it). It is unknown as to whether or not they are vegan, but from the information given, they are most likely not as elves other than Sophie have described some foods as "buttery." Much of the food is prepared by the Gnomes, however Elves are known to do some baking. Sophie describes all of the food as being more delicious than anything humans have created. Sophie also thinks that some plants taste like human food, but better. Known Elvin Foods *[[Bilepods|'Bilepods']] - a type of seasickness remedy that look like gray walnuts and are eaten like an oyster. *[[Blitzenberry Muffins|'Blitzenberry Muffins']] - golden muffins with purple splotches; the berries fizz/pop, and the cake is smooth like melted butter. *[[Brattails|'Brattails']] - a tuber-like food that tastes like sausage. *[[Butterblasts|'Butterblasts']] - Round, golden pastries topped with sugar crystals, and taste of crunchy pancakes hot off the griddle, filled with thick maple-y cream. *[[Chasers|'Chasers']]' '- A hardy candy wrapped in silver paper. The inside is black and squishy and looks like a dead bug; it tastes like a snickerdoodle. *[[Clarifava|'Clarifava']] - slimy, very sour white cubes with black speckles that help the body resist the influence of technology. *[[Custard Bursts|'Custard Bursts']] - pink and purple square puffs that look like marshmallows but are hard like candy on the outside with goo on the inside. They come in different flavors including chocolate, chocolate-cherry, butterscotch, lushberry, mint chocolate, and caramel. It was mentioned by Shannon Messenger that these are similar to macarons. *[[Fluffcreams|'Fluffcreams']] - a delicious flaky pastry with honey and cinnamon and butter. *[[Indigoobers|'Indigoobers']] - gooey, juicy blue clusters that taste sweet. *[[Kernalfruit|'Kernalfruit']] - A shriveled fruit that tastes like banshee poop *[[Mallowmelt|'Mallowmelt']] - a gooey cake that melts in your mouth that tastes like chocolate chip cookies, ice cream, butterscotch, and frosting. When Sophie tasted this, she said it was the best thing she ever tasted. *[[Mashed Carnissa Root|'Mashed Carnissa Root']] with Umber Leaves - a food that looks like purple mush and the umber leaves are black stripes in the mush. Carnissa Roots, when mashed, taste like cheeseburgers while the umber leaves taste like chicken. *[[Mood Candy|'Mood Candy']] - A type of candy that changes flavor based on your mood. Keefe Sencen is known to give this treat as gifts for midterms and finals. *[[Mooncakes|'Mooncakes']] - treats that look like petite fours, but taste like fudge and marshmallow dipped in chocolate sauce. *[[Porcarot Pie|'Porcarot Pie']] - tastes like "bacon and more bacon, covered in melted cheese". *[[Prattles|'Prattles']] - a sweet and chewy Elvin candy that tastes like caramel mixed with peanut butter and filled with cream. Each box contains a pin representing one animal on the planet. *[[Pudding Puffs|'Pudding Puffs']]- fudge squares that taste like warm apple pie and melted vanilla ice cream. *[[Ripplefluffs|'Ripplefluffs']] - silver-wrapped treats that are described as fudgey, buttery cupcakes mixed with brownies. They also contain a candy in the center. Sophie made Fitz Butter-Toffee and Chocolate Mint ones as well. *[[Ripplenut|'Ripplenut']] - a round yellow nut that is cracked open for the juice inside of it. They taste like butter, vanilla, honey, cinnamon, and caramel. *[[Ruckleberries|'Ruckleberries']] - A berry that can change one's appearance by wrinkling their skin. Mr. Forkle used them to disguise himself. *[[Squirmigs|'Squirmigs']] - a stringy fruit which Grady seems to enjoy. *[[Starkflower Stew|'Starkflower Stew']] - a stew made of starkflowers that Calla invented and enjoys being poured around her Panakes tree. *[[Swizzlespice|'Swizzlespice']] - a favorite treat of Silveny and Alicorns. They are blue sticks that taste like cinnamon. *'Tangourds '- a purple fruit fed to the gorgodon at Havenfield *[[Threadleens|'Threadleens']] - A rare fruit with pink strings that taste spicy and tangy. *'Unknown Cafeteria Food mentioned in [[Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities|Book 1: ''Keeper of the Lost Cities]]' - a green ball that tastes very sour. Sophie copied what Dex got in the Cafeteria on the first day of school. Wrong decision. *'Unknown Candy in [[Book 2: Exile|Book 2: Exile]]' - white flakes that taste like various fruits. They were released like confetti at the beginning of the Opening Ceremonies. *'Unknown fruit in [[Book 4: Neverseen|Book 4: Neverseen]]' - teal skin that "looked too pretty to eat." It is described as tasting like greasy cheese and Sophie ate it while attending Exillium. *'Unknown Glop mentioned in [[Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities|Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities]]' - orange glop that tastes like buttery banana bread. *'Unknown meal mentioned in Book 5: Lodestar' - It looks like blue french fries and tastes like "nachos with extra cheese". *'Unknown pastry in''' Book 3: Everblaze - pink folded pastry that tastes like crepes soaked in butter and sugar *'Unknown pastry in [[Book 4: Neverseen|Book 4: ''Neverseen]]' - pastries covered in pink jam *'Unknown pastry in [[Book 6: Nightfall|Book 6: Nightfall]]' - Caramel-drizzled pastries that remained uneaten. *'Unknown sludge in [[Book 2: Exile|Book 2: Exile]]' - Brown mushroom stew that tasted like dirty dishwater. They ate this at school because it was said to boost their brain power. *'Unknown soup mentioned in [[Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities|Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities]]' - green soup that tastes like pizza. *'Unknown soup in [[Book 2: Exile|Book 2: Exile]]' - pink soup. *'Unknow leaves in''' Book 3: Everblaze: soggy purple leaves that taste like fried chicken. *[[Yolksnips|'Yolksnips']]- This food was given to the Neverseen in Lodestar. It is not grown by gnomes, because they and the Neverseen aren't exactly best friends, and therefore they are described to smell and taste like Iggy farts. *'Callowberries' - They are green, orange, and speckled- looking. They are used to reverse the effects of ruckleberries, but they are described to smell horrible, like Flareadon poop. List of Known Drinks *[[Bottles of Youth|'Bottle of Youth']] - a daily drink that elves have that cleans their bodies of any chemicals and keeps them healthy. It is known to be like water but more cold, sweet, and refreshing. *[[Cinnacreme|'Cinnacreme']] - a hot drink that Juline serves in [[book 5: Lodestar|Book 5: Lodestar]]. It tastes like melted snickerdoodles. *[[Fizzleberry Wine|'Fizzleberry Wine']] - some sort of Elvin alcohol that may have had something to do with Caprise Redek’s condition when she fell off the balcony. *[[Flavored Air|'Flavored Air']] - air that comes in a can and is in different colors depending on the flavors. The known flavor is strawberry, but there are more. Marella is often consuming it in [[Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities|Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities]]. *[[Lushberry Juice|'Lushberry Juice']] - an Elvin beverage, favored by many Elvin children. *[[Slumberberry Tea|'Slumberberry Tea']] - a purple-hued tea that also works as a sedative to help you fall asleep. *'Unknown tea in [[Book 3: Everblaze|Book 3: ''Everblaze]]' - a strange red tea *'Unknown tea in Book 6: Nightfall '''- a strange hot tea Lady Cadence serves, saying it was one of her favorite ogre treats. It is described to be a green sludge that smells citrus-y, and tastes like a warm strawberry-lemonade. fr:Nourriture elfe Category:About the Elvin World Category:Elvin Foods